Capture My Heart
by SilentChild187
Summary: Acknowledgements : This fanfic is for Gabriel, aka something (I am not supposed to tell you what it is). So…I wrote something instead of giving you something as a gift, because I have no idea what you want. And I think you would prefer romance, so here we are. Oh, and happy birthday to you! Think of this story as a birthday present. The summary is inside, because I have no space.
1. Chapter 1

Capture My Heart ROTG fanfiction by Sierra Shadow Nightingale

Acknowledgements : This fanfic is for Gabriel, aka something (I am not supposed to tell you what it is). So…I wrote something instead of giving you something as a gift, because I have no idea what you want. And I think you would prefer romance, so here we are. Oh, and happy birthday to you! Think of this story as a birthday present. The summary is inside, because I have no space to type it here.

Title : Capture My Heart (ROTG fanfic)

Genre : Romance

Characters : Prince Gabriel (you wanted a story about you) (OC)

Isabelle (love this name) (OC)

Jack Frost and the Guardians

Hope you like it, Gabe. (I perfected you as much as I could, so don't go whining. God, I do add a lot of brackets)If not, guess you won't get another gift. _Besides, it's the thought that counts._

Summary

A prince who possesses great magic, a prince of nobility and a direct descendant of the Moon. A prince whose looks make the stars shine their eternal glory only on him, hearing his high and musical singing (I know you love singing I-Gabriel). The one who makes girls swoon. The one who captures the heart of every and all.

A civil girl with a big secret. A girl who is beautiful but cold, unwilling to grow up. The girl who still believes in the myths of Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman and Jack Frost, the girl who has actually seen them. The girl who wears a mask in front of everyone.

But Gabriel yearns to be understood by someone who was at the same level as him, an equal to him, his own queen. Not to be swarm with girls, praised by lords or chided by tutors whenever he tried to act childish, when he was still a child. And so he wore a mask.

The stars understood his sorrows and misgivings. They were his only true friends he ever had, the only people to see him as what he was : himself. Not a prince, not a handsome pretty face, not a powerful magician, just himself.

Then the chance comes when the two clash. It is hate at first sight. But with the Guardians and Jack Frost's help, will the love slowly blossom between them? Long summary, I know.

 **Author's Note : This is me being nice, I. C. (I am now officially using your** ** _bloody_** **initials.) I WILL post everything slowly. This is my only fanfic in progress after all. I've stopped everything else.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Author's Note : This will make you laugh. Imagine Lexi…! I tried to put everyONE in this.**

 **Lexi**

 **Gabriel**

 **Raven (ha!)**

 **Liberty**

 **Not yet mentioned in the below chapter :**

 **Isabelle**

"What now?" Isabelle Rose asked, irritated. It was the eighteenth time she had been interrupted from her reading, and she was starting to annoyed. 

"Isabella Reina Rose, is that how you talk to your mother?" a stern voice resonated down the hallway, reaching the ears of room of the fifteen year old. Said girl sighed, put down her book about Guardians of Childhood, and trudged to where her father was waiting, brows furrowed, hand at hips, and a wad of letters in his other, which he held up. "When _are_ you going to get a suitor?" her twenty year old sister, Lexi, asked from where she sat in front of the only mirror in the cottage, admiring her new wedding ring. "Never if I can help it," Isabelle said stubbornly, earning a glare from her mother in which she ignored.

Just then, Raven, Isabelle's other younger sister, skipped in. Her hair had been tied up in a long bun, but brown strands were escaping. "Isabelle, are you really getting a suitor? Who is it?" she asked, buzzing like a hummingbird. Isabelle froze as she remembered something that happened a few years ago…

FLASHBACK—

 _"_ _Tooth! Stop interrogating Jack, poor boy is already—" the big jolly red man was cut off by excited ramblings from the hyper hummingbird like Tooth Fairy. "Your teeth…ah, how white they are! I cannot stop sighing over them!' she said, then blushed as red as a tomato as she realised she had spoken her thoughts out loud. Isabelle giggled at Jack's expression, half mortified, half horrified. He blushed as well, a faint tingle of blue curling over his white pale snowy white skin. "Aw, Jackie boy seems…" Isabelle teased him, not finishing her sentence just to spike him. He didn't fall to the bait._

 _Tooth let go of Jack, embarrassed, and silence lapsed, though comfortable. Then a certain Pooka hopped in, with the golden Sandman right at his heels. Isabelle could never get over—_

 _—_

Her memory train was interrupted by frantic waving in front of her face by her mother, who breathed a sigh of relief when she blinked back at her. "For a moment, you spaced out…" she said, tone softening. "Sorry, it's just that I'm a bit tired from, er, sewing," Isabelle said, as she thought of the first thing she was supposed to do. Her mother nodded approvingly. "Good. Now, can you _please_ consider going to one of these?" she held up Isabelle's father's hand, the one full of letters. Isabelle groaned inside, but she pasted a fake strained smile that of course didn't reach her eyes. Her mother smiled back, and Isabelle was sad that even her mother couldn't tell she was faking. Turned out she had to wear her mask even at home.

"Of course. Pass it over." she took the wad, opened every one of them deliberately and slowly, then wrinkling her nose. "4 tea parties, 2 balls, 6 dinners, 5 meet ups, and that includes the meet up from Liberty and Jamie," her mother said, disdain colouring her tone as she spoke of the boy.

Jamie Bennett, the first believer of Jack Frost, was one of the few people she could drop her mask and talk completely. That included the other children who saw the fight between the Boogeyman and the Guardians, and Raven, her younger sister that she adored. But she felt more comfortable around the brown haired twelve year old.

Her mom didn't exactly approve of her relationship—as she called it—with Jamie. He was quite poor and his family was on debt. He wasn't special or handsome. He was just plain normal. But to Isabelle, he was one of the two people she actually put close to her normally locked heart.

She shook herself, and slowly saying, "No, not this," or 'No, not that either," to the letters, just to interrogate her mother. In the end, though, her mother forced her to attend 2 parties and 1 ball, plus the meet up with Jamie and Liberty, another of her close friends.

Now, Liberty was actually the daughter of the Royal General, giving her a high status. But contrary to common belief, she was very nice and outgoing, not snobby and spoiled, and they became fast friends, and close ones over the years.

They met to talk and gossip about the Palace and handsome boys, just relaxing and letting her girlier side come out with Liberty.

"Wait a moment…there is this ball from the Royal Family themselves!" Mom said, excited suddenly and perking up. Isabelle was stunned. Not everyone got an invitation to the Royal Family's private balls, the balls that were hosted when the Prince was looking for a new wife.

Prince Gabriel, apparently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Author's Note : I.C., I swear, if you tell any soul that I wrote a story about you, I** ** _will not_** **hesitate to kill you in the most painful way possible.**

 **Here we go.**

 **Prince Gabriel**

He dreaded the balls. The entire year filled with balls for him to choose his new bride from. They didn't really accept no as an answer. Really, you'd thought being a prince would give someone more freedom.

But no. Unfortunately not. He cursed Fate and Luck.

So now he had to attend those stupid balls all year long that decided his fate, and meet a hundred girls that screamed and cooing over him. Those were already called the civilised group, the uncivilised were all trapped for time being in the palace dungeons.

Worse part was that then he had to wear his cold mask full-time with his spouse. He didn't even _want_ to think about that.

He sighed yet again. Rising up from the armchair he was currently inhabiting, he put down his book about war ad history and opened the curtains, letting warm waves of sunlight into his gigantic chamber—sorry, _room_. _Too bad it isn't night time yet_ , he thought. Otherwise the stars would be here to accompany him, or help cover him whilst he snuck away.

Yet another thing to curse Fate and Luck. They were definitely _not_ on his nice list. Actually, everyone and everything were not on his nice list, save his friends the stars, sunlight and moonlight. As long as he had his stars, things were fine.

But nobody could talk to the stars themselves, except for him. Which made making new friends very hard. Nobody believed him when he said Celestial, the coldest and most faraway star, just smiled and laughed at them. Nobody believed him when he said he attracted the stars' attention by singing. They all said, "Stop daydreaming, and get back to work." Well, that was his father and mother. No one else dared to speak to the future king of Four Kingdoms like that.

He walked to his balcony, letting sunlight rifle his white blond hair. Sunlight and him were on good terms, but he had just recently known her, and couldn't count her as a friend, though she was close. She was warmer than moonlight, literally and figuratively speaking. Shadows were the worse, but he understood since they were controlled by darkness, also known as Pitch Black, the Boogeyman. He heard from moonlight (yes, they weren't exactly friends, but they _did_ like each other, just needed more time to know each other) that Pitch had recently attacked the Guardians, and their battlegrounds were in Burgess. He was mildly concerned for a moment, but relaxed when he heard that the newest Guardian Jack Frost and his first believer Jamie Bennett saved the day.

Looking down from the balcony, he saw guards marching the perimeter of the Palace, which was large. Looking farther towards the Burgess town, past the castle walls that served to be a cage. Beautiful, yes, but a cage nonetheless. He yearned to go out. Maybe he could, with his newfound illusionist and teleporting abilities. But he needed someone to help cover him, his projections didn't know how to speak, and the farther he was, the harder to maintain the form. He needed help from the stars, who were good imitators at speaking, and could strengthen the illusion.

So he waited for night and the stars to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Author's Note : Woohoo. I'm actually thinking into writing this as a real book, not just a fanfiction. Just get out all the ROTG characters in this story, bam! A book! This story will switch rather randomly between Gabriel and Isabelle's PoV, depending on my uses for them. Right now, a Gabriel PoV is needed.**

 **Warning : Bad chapter here.**

 **Gabriel PoV**

Night came slowly, as if to taunt him. Gabriel scowled at moonlight, who dashed away cheekily. He sighed. At least he had the stars now.

"Celestial, please, I beg you to help me," he cried upwards at the seemingly cold stars faraway.

 _"_ _And how may I assist you?"_ came her soft whisper inside his mind.

"You know how."

A light chuckle. Then," _Go, my friend, and stay hidden."_

Gabriel nodded. Going to his bed, he changed into more modest and a bit ragged cloths, then draped a long heavy velvet cloak over himself, for it was now winter. Snow danced in the dark night sky, whirling and twirling in their white forms, before dropping down onto the ground to join the others. Snow covered the entire Burgess, Corona, Scotland and Berk, as far as he could see. It was a great snowy white blanket that covered rooftops, chimneys, freezing fountains, trees, the cobblestoned streets, and everything in sight.

The prince opened his palm, and a tiny wisp of light appeared, growing in shape and slowly solidfying and gaining colour, until it was an exact replica of Gabriel. He winked at Celestial, then closed his unusual silver eyes, and thought of the one place he wanted to go. The world spun and swirled at his feet, yet he stayed calm, as he disappeared in a wink of light that exploded dramatically into silver gold sparkles before fading. A passing servant squeaked when he saw it, but quickly dismissed it as he saw the fake sitting on the bed reading, and scampered away.

—

Gabriel opened his eyes to a white landscape that looked like a winter wonderland. Children ran around packing snow into snowballs and throwing them at each other, there was more that enough snow.

He hunched himself into a tighter ball as he felt some cold seep in. Radiance, another star up in the sky, was anxious, as Gabriel felt through the mental links, but the others were reassured he would take care of himself. Laughing at the stars' bickering, his boots crunching through the soft white snow, he attracted some curious glances, but most of them were used to this cloaked stranger walking amongst them. As long as he didn't cause trouble or harm to them, they were fine with him being here.

He was so absorbed into observing Burgess life he missed a gaggle of twelve year olds running towards him. He turned when he saw them. "Hello, uh, my name is Jamie, Jamie Bennett, and I would like to ask you if you'd like to join us for a snowball game," he said. Gabriel was amused. "Do you ask every stranger you pass if they want to have a snowball fight with you?" he tilted his head, but his eyes said yes for him. Jamie smiled. "What is your name?" Jamie asked.

"Gavin, you may call me Gavin," Gabriel lied smoothly. Jamie shrugged. "Nice name. Odd, yes, but nice."

Jamie led him to a frozen pond. _"The Burgess pond,"_ Glory blew a soft breath at him through their links.

The children were already there waiting for Jamie, but they were obviously surprised when they saw Gabriel. "Meet Gavin," Jamie said.

"Gavin can introduce himself,I suppose," a cold voice drawled, and several kids looked worried. "Uh, I don't think Gavin believes," Jamie whispered to the speaker, who walked out of the trees. Gabriel stared at the new comer, a boy with shocking white silver hair, bright light blue eyes that were filled with mischief, but most of all overwhelming happiness. He had a frightening corpse like pale skin, and a lanky frame. He gripped a G-shaped end staff in one hand.

"I never thought I'd see you again, Jack Frost,"

 **Author's Note : Well, that was that. I'm sorry I had to make a cliffhanger, but I can't bear to rid myself of those! Besides, just look how well it fits! Six hundred words! (My expectations have dropped. I once wanted at least 1000 per chapter :P) But Gabriel…this is still more than your 700 word chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Author's Note : From now on, this story will have slower updates. I** ** _cannot_** **keep up so quickly with these stories. And I take back my promise, all stories will have an update once in two weeks, starting from 20th July. That'll keep me working enough.**

 **Another warning : bad chapter ahead. Bad day, bad chapter.**

Those words shocked everyone, though for different reasons. Gabriel was shocked at the memories that poured into his mind, and it split his head completely in two, Jack was shocked at the words, that somebody knew him before when nobody could see him, and the children generally confused and surprised, because they didn't know Jack had a teen believer.

"Uh, I don't think I know you," Jack stuttered, hands gripping his beloved conduct of winter tightly in his pale slender fingers. But Gabriel could not control the torrent of words that flowed out his mouth in smooth waves, as if he had practised for a long time to say those words. "You don't remember me, do you? The little wolf boy that you tamed in the woods a few hundred years ago? The one that hunted with you, accompanied you, your only friend, the one who abandoned his clan to help you get out of trouble? The one you killed in the blizzard?" his voice thickened and deepened into a growl, he could no longer control himself as he suddenly morphed into a lean wolf. A half grown wolf with silvery grey fur that rippled like silver water, with sharp piercing amber eyes of a predator. He bared his canines. "And now I have come back to take my revenge," the wolf—Gabriel—snarled. Gabriel could only watch in horror, curled and trapped inside his own mind and body, as the wolf extended his claws and started towards the horrified children.

Gabriel gritted his teeth as he wrestled for control over his body. He succeeded, for a moment, and took a gulp of fresh air before morphing back to his human state, and crying out loud, hoping to attract the adults over before the wolf took control again. Sure enough, pain exploded in his head, and he cried out again, this time in pain and anguish, the fiery pain seizing his limbs and freezing them in place as the wolf took control and morphed again.

Meanwhile, Jack had a look of horror and realisation on his face. "Galen," he whispered, before curling into a ball on the ground, and when a fraction of the pain showed in his bright blue eyes, the children had to turn away.

Suddenly, Gabriel felt a burst of energy course through his veins, and he smiled at the stars in gratitude as he gained control of his own body once more. The shining orbs in the sky breathed a sigh of relief.

Debating whether to run into the woods and teleport away or just disappear now, he made a split minute decision as the adults were finally notified of the chaos. In human form once more, he ran into the dark woods, where the stars fought the heavy dense leaves to illuminate his path. Moonlight slithered its way into the forest, its silvery light helping whereas the stars' could not. Gabriel mentally thanked moonlight, and added it to his friends list.

The prince closed his eyes and visualised his room, though he had Dawn check if there was anyone there. There wasn't. And so he disappeared in another wink of light, completely missing the tiny trail of golden sand that weaved amongst the tall canopies of trees.

 **Author's Note : I'm sorry if you feel like this chapter is way too short. Doing my best here.**

 **P.S. Are you annoyed by my "bloody author's notes",** ** _Gabriel?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Author's Note : Nothing to say. I hope no one who knows me will read this. I mean, save Varloss and** ** _Gabriel_** ***wink wink* of course.**

 **List of people who know me in real life:**

 **Jagoapple**

 **Gabriel Snape Sky (aka Isaac Chu)**

 **Carolina Rose Azalea**

 **Varloss Carl Voldy Leopard Deathstriker**

 **Chelsea Cheshire Moon**

Isabelle

Isabelle rushed over to see what the commotion was. She had been reading quietly in the corner of her room, which had been dimly lit, curtains down to prevent the sunlight from coming in, when sudden cries and yells and growls— _loud_ growls— attracted her attention. Putting her book down again, she walked in quick strides to see what that had been about.

Following the sound to its origin, she found herself at the Burgess lake, where Jack fell through its fragile ice three hundred years ago. Jamie, Monty, Cupcake, Sophie, Caleb and Claude were crowded around something : a pale lump. Heart in throat, she scurried over, and almost screamed when she saw Jack lying there even paler than before. She shakily put fingers to where his pulse was, relief coursing through her when she found one. "Unconscious," she told the anxious twelve year olds. "What happened?" she asked urgently.

"Tell you later." Jamie whispered as he hooked his arm around her elbow and dragged her into the forest. "Where are you bringing me to?" Isabelle harshly asked in the same hushed voice. "Fine. We found a boy who wore a cloak in the town square. He seemed lonely, so we asked if he wanted a snowball fight with us—" "You asked a stranger to join you in a snowball fight? That turned out to be brilliant." Isa snorted. "Listen, or don't. He said the same thing as you did, but he came with me to play. We arrived at Burgess lake, and met the others, who were with Jack. Then Jack came out, and when the boy Gavin saw him, his eyes suddenly glowed amber, and sprouted things. Then he suddenly morphed into a wolf, right in front of us. Jack seemed to recognise him, before he blacked out. But then the wolf turned back to a boy, and the boy screamed, as if he was trying to attract someone's attention. Yeah, so it's confusing."

"Where is Gavin now?"

"After he screamed, he turned into a wolf again, but after a few moments, he turned back to human and ran away into these woods. I think I saw Sandy chasing after him!" he replied in a rapid speed. "Sandy should be able to find that boy. We have to take care of Jack!" Isa said, worry evident in her tone as she tried shaking the unconscious boy awake.

Jamie shook his head. "It's no use. No matter what you do, he just won't wake up."

"Then how do we help him? Should we bring him to North's workshop?"

"No. Jack seems to be trapped in some sort of…trance that was inflicted by Gavin."

"So you are saying only Gavin can wake him?"

"Yes."

 **Author's Note : If you've seen Chelsea Cheshire Moon's profile,** ** _do not_** **believe it! And did you read Gabriel's profile? He says his friends call him Isaac Chu, his cousin's name. Hilarious, I.C.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Author's Note : One review per chapter. Gabriel, you owe me five reviews. Actually, no, you owe me six.**

Gabriel

Gabriel collapsed onto his favourite armchair by the windows. Shaking hands unclasped his velvet travelling cloak, and it pooled onto the floor around his now bare feet.

 _What…what just happened?_ He asked the stars, still trembling from the memories pouring into his mind.

It was Comet, the brightest, oldest and wisest star, who answered him in his deep melodic voice. _You were possessed by an evil spirit who had wanted to hurt Jack Frost. The spirit had taken form of a young werewolf named Galen, who was the only friend of Jack. But Galen had passed whilst protecting Jack in one of his panic attacks, in which Jack whipped up a blizzard and killed him. To this day, Jack still blames himself for what had happened._

 _Okay…werewolves exist?_

 _Not anymore. The vampires wiped them out around a century ago._

 _Vampires?_

 _We are straying from the topic._

 _Fine. I have some more questions though._

 _You are filled with curiosity, young Prince._ Comet sounded amused.

 _Is that a compliment, O Wise One?_

 _Focus, my dear friend._

 _Oh, right. You want to be questioned._

 _What I want is to satisfy your curiosity._

 _Thanks…but who is that evil spirit?_

 _That…I'm afraid that is classified information._

 _Wha…what?_

Comet didn't reply.

 **Author's Note : Congrats to the shortest chapter I wrote. Ever. And it is all filler, not real stuff. The cheesy stuff will come in later chapters, as will the tragic scenes. I am currently occupied, and wanted to put this up quickly, so bear with** **me. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Author's Note : Go search a dictionary for the definition of a review, Gabriel. And I feel as if I'd neglected this story too much…so I will post next chapter later on…and I will explain some other stuff about this story.

Isabelle PoV

"Then why aren't we following him now?" Isabelle tried to stand up, but a hand, weak and frail, stopped her. "No, it's…it's alright." A cough followed immediately. "What happened?" Jamie asked the winter spirit, who was trying—but failing—to stand up.

Jack finally succeeded in sitting upright, causing a small snowdrift. His usually bright, electric blue eyes, filled with mirth and mischief, were now clouded and dull. "He's not ready," Isabelle whispered to Jamie.

After the winter spirit waved them away, saying he was fine, though he looked dazzled and shocked, Isa headed back to her room, where her mother waited, beaming.

"Uh..is there a reason for being in my room? If not, I'd prefer if you'd leave…" Isa prayed that her mother was just confused and ended up in the wrong room, but one look at her maniacal grin and the hand that was clutching a letter that suspiciously looked like the one about the Prince's ball.

"Oh, sweetheart…your father and I are just so proud of you!" her mother squealed, though it sounded more like the sound mice made when they were chased by the village cats. Isa had a bad feeling about this.

"You, my dear, are going to attend the Serial Balls of Prince Gabriel, and I've just had Aunt Lucinda make this lovely dress for you," her mother said, preparing to open her closet.

"Wait a moment…first of all, how did you get Aunt Lucinda, who lives in Corona, make a dress for me, all in one afternoon—"

"Well, the ball does start this evening, and I had to pull some favours to get this dress as quickly done as possible!" her mother sniffed.

Isabelle was stunned. "The ball is this evening?! Oh, wait, second of all, I am not even going!" Isa held up a warning finger at her mother, who had just opened her mouth. "Who said—"

"You are not going to the ball?" Raven walked into her room, holding necklace that positively dripped diamonds. It shone, even in the dim room.

"Where…where did you get that?" Isa's face was drained of colour. This day just got very interesting.

— In the end, her mom did manage to get her to go to the ball, on the threat of betrothing Raven to Gavin Thorn, which Raven agreed a bit too readily. "Come on, you'll be my princess!" her father coaxed her, whilst Lexi smirked at her, eyes lighting up in challenge. "Fine! On one condition!" Isa gave up.

"What?" her mother asked, rather warily, from experience.

Isa grinned. "I absolutely will not wear that diamond necklace, no matter how expensive it is!"

Raven chuckled.

Next chapter is in Isa's PoV as well.


End file.
